Ruki x Abused! Reader
by KawaiiMysticAnime
Summary: ...


(Y/n ) still hardly even understood what had happened. Life had been peaceful for the first time in years when her father had appeared again, this time shoving her into some vehicle and shipping her off to a place she instantly knew she would hate. It was hours before the car finally came to a halt, in front of some foreboding mansion that sent a chill down her spine. A small gulp came from the girl, denying help as she got her luggage from the trunk, carrying it to the door. She hesitated for a few moments before knocking, doing her best to seem calm and collected, despite the doubts and raging thoughts filling her mind. A few moments later, a tall figure with black hair and grey eyes opened the door, seeing a girl that was about his "age".  
"Oh why hello, what brings you here on this day? May I ask who are you?" He questioned her in a kind manner.  
"I-I.." She muttered softly, her eyes a bit wide as she looked up at the male, immediately feeling unease towards this new situation, a bit of fear flashing through her eyes before she quickly pushed it away. She looked towards the ground, shifting her weight nervously. "I.. I was told I.. Was supposed to live here now.. My name.. It's (y/n) (l/n)..."  
The dark-haired male was surprised at first, that they had a new visitor, but then remembered that someone had talked with him on the phone about that "Certain someone". He then softly smiled and said, "Welcome to the Mukami mansion. Come in." He made room for (y/n) to enter the mansion. (Y/n) looked past him into her new home for a moment, a small gulp resounding from the female.  
"Do I have to?" She muttered stubbornly, a small sigh leaving her as she picked up her bags, taking a few steps to get inside of the large mansion. ".. Who are you? My father.." She paused for a moment, obviously not wanting to mention that hellish man, her gaze quickly turning away from this new male. "He said.. You were my cousins.. But.. That was a lie.. Wasn't it?"

"Cousins?" He looked at her while he led her to the guest room to put her bags down. "I don't have cousins at all, I only have three other brothers which all of us were adopted, and I'm the eldest." He spoke. (Y/n) looked around her new room for a moment, still uneasy about all of this, though she tried to hide it to the best of her ability.  
"I figured as much," She muttered softly. Of course he had lied. Her idiotic father lied about everything in her life, and it seemed to be his goal to make her as miserable as possible. "Then.. Why am I here? Who the hell are you people?"  
"My name is Ruki Mukami, my brothers are in their rooms, well besides one's in the garden they will introduce themselves once they see you. Just make yourself comfortable here, don't worry my brothers and I won't do anything to you." (Yet...) he smiled then added, "Why don't you come downstairs for some tea?"  
"Wait... Brothers? (Y/n) questioned, her eyes widening a bit with surprise, making another small gulp emit from the girl. "There... There are more?" She questioned him, a small sigh of annoyance coming from the female, her light blue gaze settling on the ground. "I.. I guess so.. Can I.. Have (favorite tea)...?"  
"Of course," he smiled. "I have a variety of teas that you can choose from in the kitchen...I'll let you pick what you want for your first stay." He then led (y/n) to the kitchen where the tea was. (Y/n) nodded her head, rising to her feet as she followed him through the house, her gaze flicking over the different decorations and rooms through the mansion.  
"You.. Still didn't answer my question," She told him, her observation skills showing through a bit as she glanced up at the male. "Why am I here? And.. Don't lie to me. Just.. Tell me the truth..."  
"...You're here because, we wanted you to be in a safer place of course." He lied secretly to her, but showed no signs. He couldn't help it, he wouldn't know how she would react if she found out the real truth about why she's here. Speaking the truth, even (y/n's) father doesn't know the true purpose for why she was here. He quickly brewed her tea that (y/n) wanted and set the tea on the living room table along with his cup."

A rather disappointed expression appeared over her features as she sat at the living room table, her gaze settling on the piece of wooden furniture. ".. I see," (y/n) muttered softly, not believing the lie, though most females probably would have. He was a good liar, she had to give him that, but she wasn't stupid. She sipped in the tea a bit, the taste of it helping to calm the girl a bit, but she could only relax so much put in a situation like this. ".. And what makes you think I needed your protection? I don't. I.. I was fine on my own." (Y/n) sighed.  
"Well I knew your father, I was on the phone with your father the other day, he said that he had regret the things that he done and that you could have a better living, so he decided to bring you over here so that he can slowly start over and sort things out on his own." Again, showing no signs, Ruki lied, feeling a bit guilty on the inside while siping his tea slowly. In that moment, (y/n) knew just how deceptive this male was, making her (e/c) colored eyes narrow in an instant.  
"That's bullshit," (y/n) stated simply, her gaze quite harsh as it pulled up to him, a small, bitter smile appearing on her lips. "If you knew a single thing about him, you would know he would never say anything like that. I expected as much.. From another one of you," She muttered bitterly, quickly rising to her feet, about to return to her room.  
"Well if you don't believe me, you should ask him. Otherwise, suit yourself. Because, I am telling the truth." His voice was quite stern at the moment, trying to sound like he wasn't lying at all. "BeliEVE me."  
(Y/n) merely scoffed at the male, still not buying this act of his. "I'm going to my room. Unless you actually plan on being honest, just leave me the hell alone. I'm tired of men like you," She told him, perhaps a bit too harshly before returning to her room, sure to lock the door behind herself. She laid on her stomach on the bed, burying her head in the pillows, using it to muffle the groan of frustration that left her lips. ".. Why'd this have to happen to me? Can't they just.. Leave me be?"


End file.
